uiquipediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rap
Rap (em inglês, também conhecido como emceeing) é um discurso rítmico com rimas e poesias, que surgiu no final do século XX entre as comunidades negras dos Estados Unidos. É um dos cinco pilares fundamentais da cultura hip hop, de modo que se chame metonimicamente (e de forma imprecisa) hip hop. Pode ser interpretado a capella bem como com um som musical de fundo, chamado beatbox. Os cantores de rap são conhecidos como rappers ou MCs, abreviatura para mestre de cerimônias. Início O rap, comercializado nos EUA, desenvolveu-se tanto por dentro como por fora da cultura hip hop, e começou com as festas nas ruas,nos anos 1970 por jamaicanos e outros. Eles introduziam as grandes festas populares em grandes galpões,com a prática de ter um MC, que subia no palco junto ao DJ e animava a multidão, gritando e encorajando com as palavras de rimas, até que foi se formando o rap. A origem do Rap veio da Jamaica, mais ou menos na década de 1960 quando surgiram os sistemas de som, que eram colocados nas ruas dos guetos jamaicanos para animar bailes. Esses bailes serviam de fundo para o discurso dos "toasters", autênticos mestres de cerimônia que comentavam, nas suas intervenções, assuntos como a violência das favelas de Kingston e a situação política da Ilha, sem deixar de falar, é claro, de temas mais polêmicos, como sexo e drogas. No início da década de 1970 muitos jovens jamaicanos foram obrigados a emigrar para os Estados Unidos da América, devido a uma crise econômica e social que se abateu sobre a ilha. E um em especial, o DJ jamaicano Kool Herc, introduziu em Nova Iorque a tradição dos sistemas de som e do canto falado e foi se espalhando e popularizando entre as classes mais pobres ate chegar a atingir a alta sociedade Etimologia Com a aceitação da música rap nos meios sociais mais recentes (nos últimos vinte anos), a palavra rap se encontra, atualmente, "online" sendo um neologismo popular do acrônimo para rhyme and poetry (rima e poesia); porém, apesar da associação com poesia e ritmo, o significado da palavra rap não é um acrônimo em si, mas descreve uma fala rápida que precede a forma musical (de ritmo e poesia),Oxford English Dictionary (Dicionário de Inglês Oxford). Oxford University Press. ISBN13: 9780195170771 e significa "bater". A palavra (rap) é usada no Inglês britânico desde o século XVI, e especificamente significando "say" ("dizer", ou "falar", "contar o conto") desde o século XVIII. Fazia parte do Inglês vernáculo afro-americano nos anos de 1960, significando "conversar", e logo depois disto, no seu uso atual, denota o estilo musical.Safire, William. (1992). ON LANGUAGE; The rap on hip-hop. The New York Times Magazine. Como exemplo do significado erudito da palavra, em Inglês, podemos citar um vendedor, em um ambiente comercial, em que este está fazendo a "falação" dele para a venda do produto; você pode dizer que esta "falação" é o "rap" dele. Usado como em "that's his rap" (ou "that is my rap"), significando: "Este é o papo dele" (ou "meu papo"). O Rap, neste exemplo, é a "idéia que alguém quer lhe vender"; a "explicação", em si; o "papo." Rap na Música Rap, na música, é extremamente fidedigna à improvisação poética sobre uma batida no tempo rápido e freqüentemente só é acompanhada pelo som do baixo, ou sem acompanhamento. Rap é um estilo musical raro em que o texto é mais importante que a linha melódica ou a parte harmônica; sendo um dos dois únicos estilos musicais da história da música ocidental em que o texto é mais importante que a música---o outro sendo o canto gregoriano, em que a música era uma monodia, homofônica, marcada pelo ritmo, e a melodia religiosamente não podia nunca sobressair o texto litúrgico. O rap não usa melodias e motivos decorativos e harmônicos com arranjos elaborados dos insrumentos, mas vale-se somente em quão rápido o cantor narra a sua "fala" com muito pouca musicalidade adicionada a sua poesia. A música rap também tem uma similaridade distinta com a música celta em que forma-se uma brincadeira na qual os cantores tentam duelar suas frases com rimas, rapidamente improvisadas e humorísticas; alternadamente, um desafiando o outro nas rápidas frases inteligentes; quem ganha---deixando o outro esgotado sem idéias---não paga pelas bebidas. Esta influência indireta e não intencional veio da música de raiz, de folclore, importada pelos imigrantes escoceses e irlandeses que migraram para o sul dos EUA, das fazendas de plantação, como a música afro-americana, que pelo povo do sul, com a música de improvisação, no Jazz de raiz, surge nos duelos de banjo (country) depois, e desses "duelos" aparece também, bem mais tarde, o rap. História O rap, comercializado nos EUA, desenvolveu-se tanto por dentro como por fora da cultura hip hop, e começou com as festas nas ruas,nos anos 1970 por expatriados jamaicanos e outros. Estes introduziam as grandes festas populares em grandes galpões,com a prática de ter um MC, que subia no palco junto ao DJ e animava a multidão, gritando, encorajando mais e mais com as palavras de rimas, até que foi se formando o rap. As raízes A origem do rap remonta à Jamaica, mais ou menos na década de 1960 quando surgiram os sistemas de som, que eram colocados nas ruas dos guetos jamaicanos para animar bailes. Esses bailes serviam de fundo para o discurso dos "toasters", autênticos mestres de cerimónia que comentavam, nas suas intervenções, assuntos como a violência das favelas de Kingston e a situação política da Ilha, sem deixar de falar, é claro, de temas mais prosaicos, como sexo e drogas. No início da década de 1970 muitos jovens jamaicanos foram obrigados a emigrar para os Estados Unidos da América, devido a uma crise económica e social que se abateu sobre a ilha. E um em especial, o DJ jamaicano Kool Herc, introduziu em Nova Iorque a tradição dos sistemas de som e do canto falado, que se sofisticou com a invenção do scratch, um discípulo de Herc. O primeiro disco de rap que se tem notícia, foi registrado em vinil e dirigido ao grande mercado (as gravações anteriores eram "piratas") por volta de 1978, contendo a célebre King Tim III da banda Fatback. O rap, assim como o pagode e o blues, no seu surgimento era um ritmo mais comum entre pessoas de classe social mais baixa e que, com o tempo, invadiu o mercado de todos os grupos sociais---sendo um dos estilos musicais que mais vendeu no mercado popular dos anos 1990 até o início da década de 2000; mas, desde 2006, a venda do rap tem caído drasticamente, preocupando as grandes gravadoras deste estílo musical.USA Today---Newsalert, "Declining Rap Music Sales Point to Disaster For Music Industry", Junho 2007. Visitado 25 de agosto de 2008. "Ancestral directo" do rap pode ser considerado o funk, ou o jazz, músicas afro-americanas que apresentam elementos semelhantes. Outro ritmo ao qual o rap é tributário é o toast, que consiste em versar sobre uma versão instrumental ou de uma versão dub de alguma canção reggae, sempre no ritmo da batida. Essa tradição foi levada aos Estados Unidos por imigrantes jamaicanos, como o DJ Kool Herc. Nos Estados Unidos, a base de Reggae foi substituída por uma batida tirada do funk, através da utilização de dois discos idênticos dos quais era aproveitada apenas a parte instrumental da música, chamada break (os "breques," como nas paradas repentinas da percussão numa batucada). As primeiras gravações de rap datam do início dos anos 1970, com alguns grupos como os Last Poets e Gil Scott Heron. Nessa época, trata-se simplesmente da declamação de um texto sob o ritmo das batidas de tambores africanos, sendo a negritude o tema de predilecção. Na actualidade, os MCs utilizam, como base, batidas de outras músicas habilmente extraídas pelos DJs, ou bases montadas electronicamente, ou, ainda, instrumentos tocados por músicos. Um recurso muito presente no rap são os samples ("amostras"), que são pequenas "pedaços" de outras músicas, covers (pré-gravadas), e inseridas digitalmente numa "nova" música. Os samples tanto podem ser da parte instrumental de uma música como podem ser de vocais. Inicialmente, os temas das letras giravam em torno de assuntos como festa e diversão, que aos poucos foram substituídos por outros temas como as desigualdades sociais e o combate ao racismo. vinte anos depois, se tornou um dos estilos musicais mais popular em todo o mundo, sendo muito difundido principalmente nos EUA, na França, no Japão e no Brasil. A primeira música de rap a surgir no Brasil foi "Kátia Flávia", em 1987, de autoria de Fausto Fawcett e Laufer. Em Portugal a primeira compilação de rap surgiu em 1994 com o designação de Rapública. Freestyle Modo de cantar o rap de forma improvisada. Colocando versos feitos na hora, baseados nos versos dos seus adversários. Geralmente os MC's participam de rachas, disputas de free style onde um tenta ser melhor do que o outro. Gangsta Rap Quando se fala em Gangsta Rap o que vem a mente de muitos é músicas falando sobre "mulheres", "carrões" e "festas", mas a verdade é que isso não tem nada a ver com o estilo. Quando o assunto é Gangsta Rap a temática é completamente outra. O grupo que fez o Gangsta Rap se tornar conhecido no mundo todo foi o N.W.A, formado pelo finado Eazy-E, por Dr. Dre, Ice Cube, Mc Ren e Dj Yella, eles falavam sobre a brutalidade da policia, sobre os problemas que afetam as comunidades, as rixas que acontecem no gueto, e sobre o tráfico, que é o comércio mais ativo na maioria das periferias, e como nos EUA os Bloods & Crips haviam se espalhado como uma epidemia, e as letras se pareciam muito com o estilo de vidas dos membros de gangues, se deu o nome a esse estilo de rimar de Gangsta Rap. O Gangsta Rap (Rap Gângster) surgiu nos Estados Unidos no meio dos anos 1980 com o Ice-T (e outros) como LL Cool J. Com letras duras e brutais o gangsta rap logo ganhou espaço na mídia mundial. Entre os maiores cantores e grupos de gangsta rap destacam-se 2pac, N.W.A., Compton Most Wanted, entre outros, que entre as suas rimas falavam das desigualdades e do racismo alem do ódio que sentiam uns pelos outros. Desde então o mundo do gangsta rap evoluiu muito e hoje em dia os rappers podem falar e fazer músicas falando de tudo, ou seja, poucos ainda valorizam as raízes culturais, desse estilo que foi criticado por Spike Lee por em sua opinião, fazer crer que ler e estudar é coisa de branco. Um grupo que se destacou (e ainda se destaca) quando o gangsta rap estava surgindo foi o N.W.A. - Niggas With Attitude, formado em 1986 por Dr. Dre, MC Ren, Eazy-E, Ice Cube e nas pickups, o DJ Yella. O grupo se tornou notório pelas suas letras pesadas, especialmente como "Fuck tha Police", de 89, que resultou no FBI enviando uma carta de aviso para a Ruthless Record, sugerindo que o grupo tomasse mais cuidado com o que dizia. Rappers e grupos de Portugal Rappers e grupos do Brasil * Hip hop * R&B * A História do estilo Rap * A História do Rap Categoria:Rap